Possessiveness
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: -"Stay away from her...or I will kill you." He warned, eyes turning to the color of blood.. Sasuke just didn't want what was his to be touched. "Make me," Was the daring reply. ::SasuHinaGaa, hints of SuiHina::
1. Compatible

**Possessiveness**

_Compatible_

* * *

_The heart is the place where we live our passions. It is frail and easily broken, but wonderful resilient. There is no point in trying to deceive the heart. It depends upon our honesty for its survival_. - Leo Buscalgia (Born for Love)

* * *

"Uchiha-s-san," A muted voice unassumingly spoke; a bento box clutched firmly in her hands, while the corners of her lips faintly upturned indecisively at the brooding ebony locked male that stood before her.

"Hn," Was the monotonous reply, as he shifted his gaze to the timid Hyuga. Stepping off the large, rocky boulder he had been squatting on, he sauntered to her direction, an arctic frown emblazoned on his flawlessly attractive features. "...you're late." He commented, giving her a formidable glare that spoke in volumes, seemingly saying, 'It better not happen again'.

"Ano..." Her gaze instinctively shifted from the fixed stare. "U-Uchiha-s-san, I-I... Gomen."

He deepened the glare, "What the _fuck, _did I say about that stutter, Hyuga?" The tone of his voice reverberated low and seemingly vital.

Hinata twitched a bit. She really wasn't fond of the rather course language the Uchiha exercised around her. However, she really couldn't dissent to it either; he intimidated her too much to do so.

Ever since Sasuke had returned to the village, she had always made sure to keep a cautious distance from him. It only made sense to do so, since he hardly tolerated anyone.

She unenthusiastically remembers his and Naruto's ultimate mêlée, the battle that would influence not only both of their fates, but probably the rest of the world's as well. Though she had been wholly unnerved and skeptical of all the strife and struggle to save the precarious Uchiha, she didn't question Naruto's judgment. The blonde had, of course, saved her, and had given, even her, a reason to live; so maybe he was capable of doing the impossible?

To those naive of the past, it could easily be depicted as a battle to the death; a fight that could only produce a single victor. Hinata was almost sure that if Sasuke had won, he would have undoubtedly ended Naruto. The implacable ire in his deadly crimson eyes spoke volumes to her, as she witnessed him charging deliriously at Naruto. Of course, this was all in her humble opinion. However she was convinced that if Naruto won, he would have spared Sasuke's life. Thankfully and miraculously, the outcome was in favor of her favorite ramen – loving blonde. She had never been so happy.

Conversely, Sasuke hadn't been as thankful and grateful as she had predicted the Uchiha to be. He was angry, _pissed,_ when he had woken up from his comatose state after a month to discover he had been lying, alive, in a hospital bed, and in Konoha. He seemed to be in a path of pure destruction, he was humiliated at the fact that Naruto hadn't killed him. Since Naruto had been in the room next to his, they had a 'minor' clash till Tsunade had, fortunately, interrupted. He was placed under severe detainment for the first year. After he was allowed to step out onto the village, and recently missions. She wasn't too intimate with the political aspects of his situation, but she held a dull perception that villages had stopped demanding for his immediate execution for his precedent transgressions, thanks to Naruto's, and curiously, the Kazegake's pleadings.

Subsequent to all of this, he had seemed to return to normal. If you called menacing, contemptuous, and ruthless normal. Than, yes, definitely _normal_.

Hinata's face heated, "A...Ah, er, g-gomen... I just wanted..." She fixed her eyes on the wrapped bento box grasped in her hands. "...I made us a bento... Gomen, i-it won't happen again." She mildly apologized, her head low; her hair mercifully shielding her eyes from his cold glower.

Sasuke grunted, and aggravatingly shoved his hands into his pockets, while attempting to restrain an annoyed snarl.

Right now, he contemplated begrudgingly; he shouldn't be here, 'training' this weakling. But that stupid woman seemed hell bent on interfering with his life, giving him no alternative.

The Hyuga was to be his partner for this – this _tournament, _and he needed to prepare her it, because from what he'd deduced, she needed it, _badly_. And more importantly, he was not about to be made a fool by anyone, especially by this feeble and week – willed girl.

"_As you guys may have already heard, there will be a tournament held for all the major Hidden Villages, as an act on trying to form stronger alliances between our neighbors. We hope with this tournament that we can spur cultural trade as well as to start fixing the economic depression that has plagued the villages. This year, Konohagakure will be hosting it." The strawberry haired woman grinned, surveying the sizeable room filled with talented shinobi. "I was required to select thirty – two shinobi of Chunin or Jounin level. Of course I picked the best." The devilish smirk on her face excavated, while she decided to lay her chin on her intertwined fingers. "However, instead of the predictable one versus one almost all tournaments hold, we've decided to go with teamwork. So everyone will be paired up, resulting in sixteen teams." She paused. "Ah... I've already selected everyone's partner. So... no need to thank me."_

"_Wha - ?" Almost everyone gasped at the sudden announcement. Some stood up from their seats in protest._

"_Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto exclaimed, practically flying from his chair. "That's not fair! You suck at picking partners, take it from past experiences with your gambles! Plus, you always give me the worst person to work with!"_

"_Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura hissed, while vehemently pulling the vociferous blond back down to his seat._

"_Thank you Sakura." Tsunade thanked her pink – haired pupil, who nodded in response. She averted a glare to Naruto's direction that sent chills down his spine, "I want to develop the teamwork everywhere. This is not only for the other villages, but for our own benefit as well. Most likely you will be partnered with people you are not habituated to working with. So, obviously, you will not be paired with your genin teammates, nor with people you are frequently sent on missions with." She coughed in to her hands. Shizune handed her a manila colored folder. "I'll start naming the teams now."_

_Sasuke stood in the farthest corner of the room, his arms crossed around his chest while he held an expressionless mask that was always worn in seamless condition. Though he was curious as to why he was allowed to participate, since everyone was well aware of his intense hatred for this hell hole of a village. However, he didn't particularly care about the subject; he'd play their little game. As long as they paired him with someone adept enough to take care of themselves, and at least be able to defend themselves. He did not want to have to babysit the entire time. He wasn't a babysitting service after all._

"_...Shino and Sakura, Ino and Naruto," Sasuke seemed cynically amused at the blanched expressions that so gracefully embraced his former teammates' faces. "…Anko and Sai ,TenTen and Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba...," The names were being listed off pair by pair; many were astonished, excited, or disgusted with the partner's they were assigned._

_There seemed to be a heavy pause before the last two names were called. "...and Hinata and Sasuke." A tensing silence breached the entire room. He saw the said girl's pale eyes widen when her stunned gaze landed on her stoic partner, a shaken expression was openly emblazoned on her normally tranquil face. She seemed on the verge to voice her opinion on the matter; however she was beaten to it._

_Kiba was already standing, "Tsunade-sama that is no where near a good idea." Akamaru stood alongside his partner and barked in agreement._

_The normally quiet Shino had even decided to speak. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, I agree with Kiba. This is an ill decision on the verge of disaster."_

_The hazel – eyed women shook off their concerns, "I've thought this through, and it's perfect."_

"_No!" Everyone turned to look at the outburst. It was the usually stoic Hyuga who was glaring quite formidably at the blond Hokage. "I refuse to accept my cousin partnered with that – that, _Uchiha_." His voice spewed the word as if it were poison. His silvery eyes shot a lethal stare at Sasuke, who stayed on the wall unmoving to the commotion around him, even if it was about him._

"_Neji... calm down." Tsunade spoke evenly, trying to sedate the seething Hyuga. She resisted the urge to massage her temples. Usually, Neji was very agreeable, hardly ever questioning the tasks he was given; however, whenever it came to his younger cousin his dignified demeanor seemed to melt off revealing __an__ unruly protector. She had suspected this of course, and prepared to take on an angered Hyuga. Lots of sake had helped, too, of course, "I think this is best, because it will be on Hyuga and Uchiha terms, and not only that but it would definitely be an interesting combo."_

"_Than place me with the Uchiha instead," Neji pointed to himself._

_Tsunade sighed exasperatedly, "But than Hinata would be placed with Kiba...and she's worked with him before. He was on her genin team. Neji, please calm down." _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, the Hyuga was being unreasonable. He acted as if he even wanted to be paired up with the female Hyuga in the first place. His dark eyes narrowed as his gaze subtlety landed on the raven haired konouchi in question who remained muted throughout the ordeal despite her unnerved appearance. He didn't have time to be dragged down by someone underneath him, anyway. _

_Due to his exceptional memory, he recollected the times back at the Academy where he remembered the Hyuga as a shy, timid, and an arrantly fragile girl. She never spoke when not being spoken to, and had an annoying inclination to stutter and blush at every turn. In terms of fighting, she was probably even worse than the dope had been; she'd always seemed to shy away from conflict. The only decent memory he can evoke was her lack of attraction to him back in those days. The only viable change seemed to be that her azure colored tresses were longer and kept tidy, and that abominable light brown sweater was replaced by a slightly less abominable lavender one. _

_He stared at her, and for a fleeting moment when her placid eyes met his, she mutely gasped in dread; her face losing its ivory color and bled crimson. He scoffed. His analyst seemed to be dead on._

_He decided to finally speak, "Tch... Hyuga, you act like I even want to be partnered with her." He stared at the older Hyuga who glared his colorless eyes at him. But the obsidian eyed male carelessly shrugged it off." He made his way to the door taking the doorknob's handle. "Plus, I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm still a genin after all, its Chunin and higher." He commented._

"_Ah, but your strength is on Jounin level, Sasuke. So you're an exception," Tsunade answered._

"_But, I never agreed to this. Plus, I refuse to work with someone that is so clearly beneath me," Sasuke spoke, openly glaring at the girl who had caused the commotion. He observed her face turning a luminous red scarlet color, ripe like a tomato. He scoffed. Turning the doorknob, he opened the door. "I guess I should be headed out," He spoke icily, as he made his way out the door._

"_If you compete in the tournament, Sasuke, you will no longer be on probation and consistent ANBU watch anymore. You'll be free of the constant surveillance. And if you win, I'll even consider deeming you as trustworthy again, and that you are no longer a looming threat to my village's safety. However, if you don't compete, I'll put you in even more severe supervision."_

_He halted. _

_And Tsunade smirked, she knew that this was an offer the Uchiha could not refuse, "I'm listening...," He didn't turn around, refusing to look at the cocky smirk he knew was on the blond Hokage's face._

_Satisfied with his answer, she decided to continue with her explanation before she was so rudely interrupted. "The tournament will be held in six months; the time given is specially designed so that each two man cell may learn how to efficiently cooperate with one another, and even more form a bond. That's why everyone is paired with a person that you wouldn't normally associate yourself with. This person would deem possibly the opposite of you, personality and ability wise." Tsunade smiled. "So with your partner, you are to train, and if you don't, it will be clearly evident in the tournament, because not only will you have to watch your own back, but your new comrade's as well. You need to work together. But like I like to say...opposites attract."_

Damn that Hokage. If it weren't for the possibility of no longer being under constant ANBU watch, he wouldn't be here. If it weren't for the prospect of his freedom, he wouldn't have to deal with such a nuisance. Damn, that Hokage. He cursed again.

For the seventh time, Sasuke had his lethal katana pierced at the Hyuga's throat pinning her against the bark of a tree; the slightest of movement would have been enough to draw blood. The sensitive area the sword kissed could have easily finished her off, if she allowed blood to be drawn. Sasuke noted that surprisingly she was aware of that as well. The dark haired male sighed, withdrew his katana from her neck, and returned it to its sheath.

Three weeks had already passed, and there hadn't been any progress in the Hyuga's skills. Her movements were frustratingly slow and tentative. Her defensive was curiously shaky (which surprised him since Hyuga's prided themselves on their almost impenetrable defensives). Even worse was her severely lacking in offense. Her strikes lacked, lacked the will to fight, to _kill_.

She was too frail, shaky, completely insecure, and floppy, to put it lightly. Definitely not the type fit to be a shinobi. He had to admit, he'd seen much more resolve to fight in the academic student. She had no wild prowess like her teammate the Inuzuka, or silent ingenuity like the muted Aburame. She was definitely not a gifted warrior, like her cousin, the protective Hyuga, nor was she like the rest of her prideful family. This girl was just… pathetic.

He would have been satisfied with Sakura, heck even Ino, at least he'd witness the new found strength both konoichi had acquired. At least they could fight, protect themselves.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "Your stance is unstable. Any slight movement and you could be taken down easily by the fastest of opponents. You need to be far more forceful when you attack. Also stop being so uncertain. It could cost you." He almost outwardly scoffed. Who was he kidding? He let out another sigh.

"I...I'm sorry, Uchiha-san… I'll try harder." The Hyuga stammered, looking down her hair hair creating a veil from his pointed stare.

"Hn," He replied, as he spared her another quick glance before turning away from her. "Let's take a break." He told her. Not waiting for her to respond, he walked towards a shady sakura tree where she had securely placed the bento boxes that contained their lunch.

The food consisted of different assortments of lightly flavored onigiri, sushi, and some sweet dango (yuck!). Surprisingly, the food wasn't to over – cooked nor under – cooked. It was quite decent. Heck, it was actually kinda…good.

Tch. Like he'd ever admit to that. He picked up another onigiri and ate it smoothly.

"Uchiha-s-san," He looked up at the sound of her willowy voice. "I'm…gomen. I will try harder, b-be better. So I w-won't drag you down… I'll try, I…promise." Her words trembled tersely, as she fidgeted with her fingers while avoiding his eyes.

He looked at her, slight amusement laced in his obsidian eyes at her statement, but continued eating as if nothing ever happened. "Hn, whatever. Just make sure to cook something with tomatoes next time."

He'd take her words into consideration…if she'd look him the eye.

* * *

"Teme, how's your trainin' with Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, while stuffing his face feverishly with ramen.

"Tch. None of your business dope." Sasuke answered coldly, his left eye twitching when he felt the bits of ramen hit his cheeks.

Naruto looked up from the bowl, and pouted. "Aww, why won't you tell me? I'm your best friend, it's my right! 'datteboy!" Naruto affectionately rapped his arms around the brooding male's shoulder, a fox like grin etch on his sun – kissed face. He only received a glare from the Uchiha.

"I do not have a 'best friend', nor do I need one."

Of course, they both knew that was completely fallacious. Naruto, however annoying he was, was his closest companion and comrade. He was the one who had saved him before he'd done something he would have truly regretted. The blonde was, begrudgingly the one person he could relate to the most. They both shared the will to become stronger, and they know the pain of being alone. Sasuke knew Naruto was the only who did not feel sorry for him for his life, because just like Naruto he resented the sympathy. He didn't need the pity – filled stares the villagers and those around him had given him. Though now, those looks are filled with severe abhorrence. Naruto would be able to relate just as well.

So yes, Naruto was his 'best friend', his brother.

But not even in a cold day in hell would he ever admit to that.

"You better not hurt her though," Naruto warned. "Neji is very protective of his cousin, and Hinata - chan is a fragile girl...so even I'd beat you up if you'd hurt her."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at his Naruto's remark. This girl was protected by almost everyone. She'd always have people at her beck and call. People who were willing to fight for her, to protect her. This resulted in her almost never having a need to defend herself. No wonder. He thought absentmindedly.

"Hn." Was his answer to that threat.

* * *

The blond haired Hokage twirled around in her chair, a self satisfied grin etched on her face.

"So…how was their training this week…? Any progress?" Tsunade asked the woman who stood in front of her, pig in had,

Shizune shook her head regrettably, and handed the Hokage a manila tinted folder. "No. He's still very harsh towards, and their spars end up the same way." She reported. Shizune lifted an eyebrow in. "Tsuande -sama, do you think this is really going to work?"

Tsunade scoffed as if the dark – haired woman in front of her had said something absolutely absurd. "Of course it will! Those two complete each other…they could teach each other a thing or two." Tsunade answered, taking her bottle of sake, and shoved the bitter liquid down her throat. She stopped mid-gulp, and lowered the bottle eyeing Shizune."What are you, questioning me?"

"No! No! Of course not!" Shizune answered in defense, waving her hand in front of her face trying to waver away from the pointed stare. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

She let out a defeated sigh, "Nothing…never mind."

Tsunade really needed to stop meddling in people's love live, it always ended up the same way her gambles and bets did. In Failure. With Shizune always being the one to fix and repair the problematic mess of the predictable loss.

Right now, _she_ needed the sake.

**A\N:** Well, yeap. Sasuke is a meany bo beany, amiright, amiright? He's a dick T_T But that's how I see him as. Anyway, I know Hinata may seem so weak, but she's not. And the training is through Sasuke's eyes, of course he has unnaturally high expectations (he's more like his father than he'd like to think).Well, Gaara will come in, not very soon, but yeah n;; I think this story will have about twenty or so chapter, possibly more. Who knows where it will lead. I hope Sasuke+Hinata were relatively in character. Anyway, Gaara will have a fighting chance don't worry! I know Hinata is supposed to be older, and much stronger. But I think around someone as intimidating and daunting as Sasuke, her stutter would come out. Not only that but she hardly knows him, even _if _they've been training for a couple of weeks. Sasuke would of course keep her at arms length. I think I'm going to try my hardest to complete this story. I really liked this idea.

Cough, they're about 18/19 right now, for um reference. Yeah. Review!


	2. Persistent

**Possessiveness**

_Persistent_

* * *

"_With some people solitariness is an escape not from others but from themselves. For they see in the eyes of others only a reflection of themselves."-_ Eric Hoffer

* * *

_Obsidian eyes fluttered open; a sensation of intense dizziness overtook his lessened senses as everything spun at an inconsiderable pace. The blinding white of the room created a throbbing ache in his temples, causing his vision to blur arbitrarily. He felt bile forming in the pit of his stomach, and than try to escape. _

_Sasuke quickly sat straight, his mind registering the past events. He blinked, his eyebrows scrunched, and a guttural growl escaped, while he clutched his fists tightly. _

"_Fuck…Fuck…Damn you!" He began, his fists trembling violently. "Why? ….Why…Why didn't you kill me, huh?!" He screamed to no one in particular._

"_Hey, are you oka…Hokage-sama!" A female medic-ninja screamed a petrified expression on her now pale face. She gulped, and turned to Sasuke. She was shaking violently, though she pathetically tried to put up fighting front under his blazing glare. He growled._

"_Where the fuck is Naruto?" He demanded, his voice radiating dangerously low and portentous._

"_I…I…ano..," She trembled under his hard gaze._

"_Ah, Sasuke, You're finally awake." A woman with golden hair, and a sizeable pair of breasts stepped in. An amused smile graced her cherry tinted lips, though her hazels shined lividly. "Please. Next time, don't scare my workers shitless okay?" She tilted her chin to the trembling girl in front of her._

_But Sasuke was not amused, his fists hardened, his nails started to dig deeper in to his tender skin. Blood began to trickle down the palm of his hands, tainting the white sheets crimson. "Where is he?"_

_Tsunade lifted an eyebrow in faux amusement. "Hmm? No hello? No 'Thank you for saving my sorry ass'?" The brooding male's eyes began to bleed red, his anger amplifying. "Tch, all you Uchihas are the same." Tsunade spoke, crossing her arms around her rounded chest._

"_Tsuade-shishou, Sasuke-kun is he…is he really…,"A familiar voice uttered, making Sasuke turn around. He caught sight a head full of light rosette colored tresses, and green eyes brimming with tears. Sakura sniffed, and tried choking back the tears that were so painfully threatening to fall. "Oh, Sasuke-kun…I…I've missed you so much…" She inched towards him. Her heart clenched tightly, leaving her vulnerable, nearly giving herself to him, the same way she had when she'd encountered him the day he had chosen to betray the village._

"_Shut up…And stay away. You're annoying," He said impetuously, giving her a pointed stare._

_Sakura stopped midway and retrieved back her hand, her heart completely in two. She slowly stepped back; she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. Her heart was breaking. This was just so wrong; this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Sasuke…Sasuke…_please_._

"_That's how you treat the girl who spent days and nights by your side, fucking treating and healing your wounds without sleep or rest?! Give some gratitude! You fucking bastard!"_

_In a flash, Naruto had Sasuke by the collar, his teeth gritting, and anger so uncharacteristically evident all over his tanned face. Sasuke didn't show any sign of regret, or that he was going to apologize anytime soon, if ever. He'd completely forgotten what happened moments before; his thoughts were only occupied by the blonde in front of him._

"_Why…," He said in a barely audible growl._

_A confused look passed over the Kyuubi container's face. "Why…Why what?" He asked._

"_Why didn't you kill me?! Stop playing stupid, you fucking moron!" Sasuke spat, his anger boiled inside the bit of his stomach. He felt utterly humiliated. He was supposed to die! Not be left alive to be made a mockery of._

_Naruto let out a low, staid laugh. "…Why?" He punched Sasuke in his jaw, sending him flying across the hospital room. Gasps erupted from the others who occupied the room, and Sakura's sobs became louder._

_"Naruto…please…please stop it!" Sakura cried._

_Naruto clenched his fists, than stared at Sasuke, and pointed. "Because you're goddamned lucky is why! I would have killed you if my life goal wasn't to bring you back. You should be grateful you're alive!"_

"_Why…you…," Sasuke started. When did he ever ask to be fucking brought back? He's acting as if he did him a favor. He channeled his chakra, preparing to demolish the hospital with his chidori. He was going to destroy Naruto._

"_Both of you…STOP!" Tsunade yelled, pounding her fists against the bed, and in result breaking it into halves. This caused both boys to avert their attention to the fuming Hokage. "Naruto. You promised you wouldn't let your emotions get the better of you. And look what you've done, you're paying for that." She told Naruto. The blonde's cobalt hues softened, remembering his vow._

"_Hai…Tsunade-baachan…," Naruto lowered his head, the anger assenting but still openly there._

_Tsunade converted her focus to the Uchiha that was sprawled on the floor from the shock of her intense fists. "Well Sasuke, look at the mess you've caused." She placed her hands on the curves of her waist and hips. He just let out a low growl. "Good thing I made sure your chakra was grained constantly, huh? I've also sealed your sharigan. Who knew Hyugas were so handy, huh?" She smirked, clearly mocking him. _

"_You bi-"_

_"Finish that, and I'll rip your tongue out."_

_"..."_

"_Sasuke, you will be imprisoned for a year, with no permitted outside contact. I think that should be ample time for you to get your act together and think about what you've done. Thanks to the people that risked their lives for you, you are no longer subjugated to immediate execution. However, for a designated amount of time, you will no longer have full access to your sharigan. Its seal can however, be lifted when considered necessary. The ANBU will come to collect you tomorrow, and after your year is up, we will decide what to do with you and if you're even ready to leave containment. Do you understand?"_

_Sasuke looked up; a frown engraved his bruised face._

"…_Tch."_

* * *

Sasuke stared up at his ceiling; the fan blew a cool breeze, tickling his face. So many thoughts were drifting in his head. Many emotions craving to be expressed, to break through, and to lash out. He was pissed, furious, hurt…alone.

He looked around the empty Uchiha Manor. Surprisingly, it remained the same way he had left it. Even after the war, most of the buildings stood. He was just let out of the isolation chambers a few moths, and yet, this place still haunted him. Like a nightmare that you could never truly awaken from. It was one of the few things that was able to affect him like this. This…and the truth.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, to forget, to completely erase it from his memories, he couldn't….

Naruto, he was right.

Even though the stubborn blond had 'forgiven' him, and everything seemed back to normal, he knew they weren't and everything would never be the same. Many people were still doubtful towards him, who only viewed him as a menace, a ticking time bomb. Eventually, and surely, he would crack again, that he would end up like the many Uchihas before him. That's how everyone viewed him, and he knew it. That Hyuga too, no matter how nice she tried to be, she was still wary of him, and skeptical of his loyalties just like everyone else.

He just wanted to get this 'tournament' out of the way. Five more months, and a week left till the competition, and thankfully, he'd have that burden out of his hands.

* * *

"Ano…how is Suigetsu-san doing so far," Hinata questioned, taking her patient clipboard. For about a year and half now, she'd been volunteering at the hospital due to the severe shortage in staff. Despite not being a trained medic ninja, her byakugan and excellent chakra control have been a great asset to the hospice, especially with so many injured as of late, temporary, and permanently.

"…Oh, him? He's doing fine. Still cocky and ignorant, and well pretty creepy. None of the nurses want to take him…how the hell can you put up with that," A fellow nurse asked, raising in eyebrow, her face twisting in utter disgust.

Hinata smiled, "I guess it's because…I don't k-know…I don't think Suigetsu-san is all bad. He's r-really kind." Hinata signed in, while the brown haired nurse grunted at the soft spoken girl's naivety.

"You're too nice you know that? You can so easily be taken advantage of." She told her, but Hinata simply smiled in response.

"As long as I am able to help and make things a little easier I'm content." She answered honestly.

* * *

"H…Hello," Hinata asked, easing her way into the room, clipboard tightly secured around her chest with her other hand. She tentatively poked her head, and to her mild surprise the room had a calm and content ambiance. The windows were open letting a fresh breeze wash over everything, while the curtains danced in the mild gale. "…Is he asleep?" She wondered, noticing the unmoving lump in the blanket's folds, big enough to be a body. She smiled contently. This was nice. She moved her whole body in to the room, closing the door softly; she walked over to Suigetsu's bed. A brim smile played on her lips as she gently placed the clipboard on an unoccupied stool.

"I'll have to take his water capacity and dehydration level," She spoke to herself, giving a little mental note. She grabbed a part of the blanket, and tried to uncover the lump, but it wouldn't budge. She tried tugging it again, than once more…

"Boo!" A broad pointy, shark like grin, and wide, amethyst florescent eyes came directly in to her line of vision. This forced her off her balance, and causing her to let out a very un-Hinata (and un-Hyuga) like scream. Than came the laughter.

"Ahaha! Ohgods! I cannot believe I got you, _again_." A sky blue haired male grinned and pointed at Hinata, who was still frozen in terror. "Hey, princess, ya'okay?" Suigetsu asked a bit worried that he may have actually killed her this time. His smile quickly dropped, and a concerned expression washed over his pale face. "…Hey, Hinata?"

Said girl blinked out of her shocked haze and than shook her head. "Ano…why do you always d-do that," Hinata said holding her chest and let out a reassuring sigh. Suigetsu chuckled, and plopped back down on his pillow, a satisfied teeth baring grin in tact. He turned his direction to the petite girl in front of him.

"Well, you're late…so I thought I'd pay you back by a warm welcome."

Hinata's eyes widened, than softened in realization, "Ano…I apologize…I was t-training." She knew that she was probably the only who came to visit him, and actually spent time with the highly gregarious man. He wasn't exactly welcomed in to the village with open arms. He had been apart of Sasuke's rouge ninja team, when they were tracking Uchiha Itachi. She suddenly remembered her 'spar' with the brooding Uchiha she'd just come from.

Two week has gone by since the beginning of their training, and there hasn't been much, if any development. And she wasn't talking about her skills; she was talking about her and Sasuke's lack of conversation. She understood that people do need to be left alone at times, and don't want to be bothered, but, even if it was totally an absurd wish, she had hoped that _maybe_ Sasuke would grow to at least _tolerate_ her. Even if he tried to mask his annoyance and abhorrence he held towards her, she could still easily see the contempt in his eyes. She did have one of the best eyes in Konoha, after all.

She wasn't weak, that much she knew. She had trained her whole life, making sure she became a competent and proficient konoichi. It was just that Sasuke's cold glares, and consistent scowls through her off balance, and as incongruous as that may seem, it was the truth. She just couldn't fight him with her full force. Something just wouldn't let her. She would always hesitate, or do a miscalculation, or a misstep. Even though she was aware that she could never defeat him, she did know she could get at least _one_ good hit.

"Hinata…," Suigetsu spoke, his upper lift twitched, the girl was getting dazed again.

"Hmm," She answered turning around.

"You're spacing out again...and training doesn't normally take you _that_ long, you told me you wake up at like six o'clock,"

"Oh…ano, it's t-training for the upcoming tournament. U-Uchiha-san had said he wanted him to do extra target practice…" She answered unconsciously, her mind still wandering off. The room silenced and tensed as soon as she realized she had spoken.

"Sasuke, huh?" Suigetsu started, his voice taking on an uncharacteristic monotone. "Tch…the teme is your partner? Wow, that's definitely an unusual match – up. How's he treating you, hm?" He asked curiously.

"Ano...," She looked down, her lengthy bangs casting a shadow over her pale eyes. "He..."

"As suspected, neh? It's Sasuke…" He laughed, though it didn't hold the usual sunny disposition. It was almost humorless. "Are you afraid of him?"

"...," Hinata's eyes widened, and looked at Suigetsu stunned, for a subsequent second than lowered once more. She wasn't sure how to answer that. Suigetsu of course had worked with Sasuke; they had some sort of bond. Sasuke surely did intimidate her, but she wasn't sure if she were afraid. It's not like he would kill her, right?

She looked up at the sudden sound of humorous laughter, "W-Why are you laughing?" She asked quirking an eyebrow in suspicion.

He stopped, and looked into Hinata's eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. "Before you get the idea that Sasuke is a cruel and cold person…okay, he is. But at the same time he's…more than that. He's misunderstood more than anything." He paused for a second to look as if contemplating what to say next. "His actions may seem violent to people who aren't used to the guy and don't know him. He's an easily irritated guy, and complicated as hell. He's also hardheaded and damn stubborn to a fault. But he's okay…he just needs people who are patient, and won't constantly nag him. He has a very cold and uncompromising exterior…but he has to… he can't look weak."

* * *

_Drip. Drip._ Small rain droplets pelted the window lightly; the sky had turned gray in tone. Hinata sighed softly, while placing the sheets on the empty chair. _But he has to…he can't look weak._ Those last words Suigetsu had spoken were haunting her mind, she just couldn't register what they meant. Sasuke and weak? Those two words in the same sentence just did not add up. He was a very strong person, stronger than her.

She sighed once more, and went over to where she had placed her clipboard. Her eyes shifted to Suigetsu's sleeping form. He was knocked out and snoring, his chest was heaving up and down at a steady pace. She had just injected him with a serum to help him fix the deformation. She couldn't help the intense sadness that overwhelmed her when she considered the multiple years of torture he had to deal with when held in captivity by Orochimaru and his psychotic experiments. He never talked about those days with her, though she never pried. She knew that was just something you didn't share easily, and she never expected him to.

However, she was still surprised that he was able to smile so carelessly. The thought reminded her of Naruto. Before he had become the village's hero, he would always smile, no matter how harsh and cruel the villagers treated him, or when they went out of their way to isolate him, he always smiled. That smile she had grown to adore and love, the smile that always brought her happiness, and warmth that always excited her stomach in joy. How she loved that addicting smile…

A painful memory tugged at the back of her head, an aching feeling started throbbing at the pit of her stomach causing her to wince.

"Hinata-san," The heiress quickly turned around, the voice had broken her of her thoughtful reverie. She smiled at the nurse that stood at the door. "Oh, thank kami! Suigetsu is asleep." The nurse sighed thankfully, and stepped in to the room and walked towards Hinata. She kept glancing at the sleeping male however, fearful that he might wake up. What was it with this hospital always taking care of freaks? "How the hell do you do it?" She questioned.

A perplexed look crossed the pale eyed girl's face."…Do what exactly?"

She tilted her chin towards the snoozing Suigetsu. "Him." She answered.

"Oh…ano…I...,"

"Ah crap, I almost forgot, the head nurse said you can go home early today, request from your family. Supposedly, there is going to be a thunder slash rain storm tonight, and it's supposed to be really bad."

"Ano...but I have Takiyo-san, today..." She answered. "It was my turn to look after him, after Suigetsu-san." She said a frown on her face; she had promised the elderly man she would visit, since she hadn't seen him for so long due to countless missions. She couldn't just...

The nurse just shrugged, "Well I guess now you have in excuse."

A light frown crossed her features, "I promised...I'll just stay for thirty minutes than go home…" She said smiling. "I'm sure Takiyo-san, wouldn't mind if I went home a bit early."

"It was really good seeing you again, Hinata," A toothless grin was forming on the old man's face. Hinata returned it with a soft smile of her own, while she placed the empty bowl on the counter.

* * *

"It's always fun talking to you, Takiyo-san," She said her smile growing.

The old man laughed, "I still don't understand why a youngster like you, would even want to be near an old coot like me." Hinata blushed, and shook her head, a smile on her face.

"No really Takiyo-san I really enjoy your company," Hinata stood up and looked at the digital clock, her face blanched. It was 7:30, she had stayed here much longer than she had planed. She quickly stood up from the chair, and looked outside. The rain and winds were already heavy and pounding against the window harshly. "Ano…Takiyo-san, I'm really late, I was supposed to be home two hours ago!" She spoke panic stricken.

"Well shoo! It's raining hard, I don't want cha' catching somethin'," He said using his hands to dismiss the frantic girl. Hinata bowed respectively, a grateful smile on her lips.

"Arigatou! I hope to see you soon Takiyo-san!"

* * *

Sasuke walked along the abandoned streets of Konoha, it was raining unrelentingly from above, but his mind was to preoccupied to worry about the pelting rain. His head was aching, yet he felt numb. His hair was sticking profusely on his face, water dripped down his chin.

He couldn't walk anymore. He just didn't have the strength, and his legs were just on the verge of giving out. So many troubles were weighing themselves upon him, and he felt too weak to fight them. Guilt rushed through every vein in his body, it was a sensation he was not used to. He was an Uchiha and Uchihas did not feel, _especially_ guilt.

He surveyed his surroundings, quickly realizing he was no where near his house. He was in a dark alley, a corner in Konoha he was sure not many people dared to pass through, but he was sure that the few that did; they'd be too scared out of their wits to even dare approach him.

He was a bit surprised when he no longer sensed the ANBU tracking him. They were always on his trail.

Not really caring, he used the cold and wet wall to steady himself; he placed his back against the old wall, and slid down against its rugged edges.

He couldn't let anyone see him like this: so vulnerable, so weak, so _exposed_. But he couldn't move his body, it wouldn't let him. He felt suffocated, like his last breath would be any minute, maybe just _maybe_...he was hoping it was.

* * *

Hinata walked swiftly through the rain, putting her bag over her head to limit how soaked she was getting. The rain fell mercilessly; her clothing was becoming more and more drenched, and heavy. She felt like gravity was weighing her down, she moaned inwardly, this was the downside of wearing two pairs of undergarments, and a heavy jacket. She strutted a bit faster; a rolling sound resonated from afar that made Hinata jump a bit. Her heart pounded in her chest erratically, the thunder was already starting. She bit her lip. _My house is at least another twenty minute walk from here..._She thought sourly. _Should I take the shortcut? It's easier...but Neji-niisan said I mustn't, it's dangerous...But...If I don't get home I could be caught in the storm and than that would be even more dangerous._

Hinata took a deep breath and turned at the next corner, straying from the usual path to the Hyuga Manor. Almost every step she took, she felt wary. She had activated her byakugan countless times at any unusual sound; it usually was a stray cat or the thunder.

Hinata looked at the next corner, it was dark and abandoned, and the heavy rain just added to the anxiety she was feeling. Hinata took a deep breath and activated her byakugan; a small gasp escaped her lips.

A dark shadow was hunched against the wall. She could tell it was person through the faint chakra it gave off. However, the only time chakra was this calm or barely visible to her dojutsu was when the person was asleep, all the tenketsu were blocked, or…dead.

Her eyes widened in shock at the possibility of finding a dead body, it was highly unlikely this person was sleeping, especially in this part of town and in this weather. Her mind was debating what to do, maybe she should run, forget she ever even saw this, but her conscious was tugging endlessly on her sympathetic nature. Calling her cruel and that it was her duty to at least _check_ to see if the person was okay. Never mind the possibility that it could be a criminal; that just wasn't important.

Hinata eased slowly towards the body, she swallowed the nervous lump that decided to lodge itself in her throat. The body was becoming clearer and the thought to run became more and more strident and intelligent. Hinata's eyes widened, when she noticed the familiar spiked hairstyle, one that reminded her, unfortunately of...

"U-Uchiha…san?" She spoke in awe. A second went by and a sense of dread struck its course through her whole body. What was Sasuke, of all people, doing here, of all places, at a time like this? She started panicking even more when she observed the dark rings around his closed eyes, and his fading blue lips. His skin looked even more deathly pale and sick than usual.

"Uchiha...san..," She tried calling out his name again, but he remained stiff. She arched a bit closer, not sure if she should touch him or check his pulse, or _something_. She extended a quivering hand towards him.

"What are you doing," A hand shot out and grabbed hers in a tight grip, and piercing blood colored eyes stared back at her. "Leave." He spoke gravely, even if it was barely audible through the pouring rain; it still sent shivers through her body.

The glaring Uchiha stared back at the alarmed Hyuga; a guttural growl escaped his throat. He tightened his vice grip, causing her to wince.

"A-ano...Uchiha-s-san...y-you're crushing my hand," She squeezed her eyes tightly. Sasuke released his hold, and went back to his hunched composure.

"Leave."

"Uchiha-san...please it's raining really hard…you look sick...a-and you can catch pneumonia…and...," She spoke softly, trying to make Sasuke at least listen to her. She was sincerely worried; he looked way too pale to be healthy and if he stayed out here in the cold and rain even longer, he could get sick. The trash that surrounded him wasn't making the situation any better.

He didn't budge, however, which caused her to pause for a minute, and then resume the pleading.

"Please…Uchiha-san...I can't j-just...leave you h-here…please...," She begged. She wondered if this was even worth it, she was becoming more and more disheartened at every word she spoke. The Uchiha never moved or budged at anything she said.

Boom!

Hinata's eyes widened in distress at the thunderous clamor, causing her to fall forward, she instinctively put her arms out in front of her to balance her tumble. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the fall.

Slowly opening her eyes, she realized she hadn't completely plunged. She looked up and stared in to glaring obsidian eyes.

She had her hands pressed against the wall, and realization washed over her. She had Sasuke pinned against the wall, and she could tell he was not very happy about their current predicament.

"Get off."

Hinata didn't budge. Multiple thoughts were racing through her head. Here she was pinning _Uchiha Sasuke_ against a _wall_. Of course she wanted to move, but her body was incapacitated with fear. Visions of Sasuke chidoring her in to oblivion kept replaying vividly in her mind.

Than, a sudden idea made its way through the vivid images of her untimely death. If she couldn't get Sasuke to come with her through pleading and begging…maybe…force?

"N-No...," She answered him defiantly. "I-If you don't come with me out of here...I...I wont get off..." She said, trying to muster up the best possible glare she could think of, of course it was no match to Sasuke's own, which he deepened considerably. But she wasn't about to give up, even if this cost her, her life…which it probably would.

* * *

Hinata sat on the cold floor, her clothes and hair was drenched. She had taken off her jacked and hung it next to her, since it had become far too heavy for her to walk in. She shifted her attention to her neighboring male's back.

Hinata had won. She hadn't budged, despite Sasuke's intense glare, she did not look away, and he had given up and she'd actually won. It was something she was proud of since this was the first time she stood up to someone like Sasuke.

When he'd finally given up with a grunt and "Tch, fine", the rain's pressure had increased considerably and became unbearably rough. So they redirected to the nearest shelter they could find, which was an old and abandoned warehouse. Even though it didn't have the most pleasant of smells and there was consistent dripping of rain from the leaky room, it wasn't _so_ bad.

Sadly, Sasuke was not in the least bit happy after being dragged here, she tried to speak to him, to try and make conversation but just received multiple glares.

She shivered a bit from a cold wind that managed to pass through the racks; she looked at Sasuke but he didn't seem the least bit fazed, he was in the exact position he was in when they had stumbled in here.

"Ano...Uchiha...san...I apologize...I know it smells really bad b...but when the rain stops we c…can l...leave..," She said, trying to sound apathetic and lively, but failed miserably."Uchiha..s-san...I..I am really sorry about before…I..,"

"Shut. Up."

Hinata silenced, her gaze casting to the floor. Why did that hurt so much? She had gotten used to his cold and pitiless remarks towards her but this one seemed so much more malicious. Sasuke Uchiha was certainly someone who was merciless, cold and lethal. The way he said it, just tore straight down through any means of fighting she had left. She just felt too cold and wet to put up with any means of struggle.

* * *

Who did that little Hyuga think she was anyway? She had threatened him. _Him_. The Hyuga who he had witnessed had no backbone, whatsoever had the ordeal and the _nerve_ to actually try to intimidate him. And the truly outstanding aspect of it all was when he had given up. He was pretty sure she was scared out of her wits end when she was two inches too close to him. He had been sure that when he had given her a death glare, that she would run away and leave him alone, but _no_. To his surprise she stayed there looking him straight in the eye, 'glaring' at him.

They had stayed in the position for a good five minutes which angered him, he wasn't aware that this girl was so...persistent. He had hoped that she'd get off him, and that her rather large bust would stop rubbing on his bust. But no, she stayed there. So he had given in, and agreed. But now they were stuck in this smelly old warehouse, and the rain didn't sound like it would break anytime soon.

Hinata had been trying countless times to try and make conversation, and she was terrible at it. She would try and try over again to get an answer from him, but all he'd given her was the cold shoulder. He was hoping she'd silence soon.

Every time she tried to be nice, it just pissed him off over and over again. He didn't need any goddamned sympathy. Especially from someone who always had people around her, taking care of her. She still had her family; she was always smiling and always said sorry for things that weren't even her fault. As to him, he had nothing left, and he'd have to endure it alone...

"Ano...Uchiha...san…I apologize…I know it smells really bad b...but when the rain stops we c…can l...leave..," He heard her musing on and on again. She was always saying 'sorry', he had heard that for the last thirty minutes over and over again, being squeaked by the ordinarily shy and quiet girl. Why was she being so determined? Was there a point to it? Didn't she know he'd never acknowledge or say 'thank you' because he wouldn't. "Uchiha…s-san…I...I am really sorry about before…I..."

"Shut. Up." He hadn't meant it to sound so harsh, but he wasn't one to just take something back, after he's done it and he wasn't about to start. The only good thing that had come out of it was he wasn't going to hear 'sorry' again.

That was the only benefit he got from it.

**A/N:** Yup, he's still a dick. So not much lovey SasuHina, sorry! In my story, after the war, I'd like to think Sasuke is somewhat guilty about his actions. At least, he's not really sure what he's feeling. He's aware of everyone's distance around him, and how everyone hates him, or at least very wary. So he feels the same way about Hinata, since she doesn't really seem any different than the others, I suppose.

He's going through a lot of emotional crap right now…so I just wanted to open a bit in to his psyche. I'm sorry if it seems I've made him _too_ vulnerable and exposed. But I'd like to think Sasuke is human too. He can't always wear that cold and unyielding mask. It's bout to crumble at times till he can fix it again. He's been through so much as a kid, and he's still a kid, and people can't expect him to hold all of that in without breaking down sometimes.

But if that was too much angst for you, don't worry he'll be back to his douche-y self in the next chapter. Sort of. I mean you can't have Sasuke without the brooding people!

Lol, anyway, please review!


	3. KINDA IMPORTANT AUTHOR's NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know, sorry not a chapter. Just a quick update. So anyway, I am very bust with life at the moment. I have a lot of responsibilities, and college to think about. I also don't really have the time to type a whole chapter as much as I used to, because apparently, there is work in school now. I'm the oldest, of an immigrant single mother, so I have so many things to do. I need to make sure my family will be happier in the future. I have a sick mom and two younger sisters to take care of. So that's why I haven't updated so many things in awhile.

I have so many stories and barely any of them past the second chapter. And that is really sad.

But right now, I am more of a video editor on youtube (go check me out if you want to, my username is the same *shamelessly promotion*), but yeah. Its very hard with everything. And bad stuff ALWAYS seem to happen to me, and it's just like WHY?!

However, this story I really hope to finish. I want to make this novella length. So, I hope enough people like it. I need to you guys to help motivate me, because well, I'm lazy and give up way too easily. But, I really want to finish something. I've rarely finished much anything in my life because I'm too lazy. But this I am really motivated to accomplish n.n

I really hope this doesn't bother anyone. I know it seems redundant and annoying, especially since I'm taking a whole chapter to explain this. But I feel it nessecary, and I just wanted to update you guys. So yeah.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Fault

**A/N: **Please pardon in advance the errors in grammar, spelling, and the extreme overuse of adverbs and fragments. Thank you!

**Possessiveness**

_Fault_

* * *

_"The innocence that feels no risk and is taught no caution, is more vulnerable than guilt, and oftener assailed."_- Nathaniel Parker Willis

* * *

Neji made his through the large Hyuga compound. It was already seven thirty, and something was just not quite right. He found himself making his way towards Hinata's room. Even though he had promised her that he would stop checking on her every morning, right now he just couldn't help it. For some odd reason, when he had woken up this morning at six, he had not caught scent of jasmine tea brewing or the soft humming of his gentle cousin. Nor did he smell the customary sweetness of cinnamon buns that usually filled the main house in the morning.

He couldn't help but think how odd that was. Though he didn't pay much mind to it, he shouldn't expect his cousin to always be doing the same thing every morning, no matter how predictable she was. Maybe she had awoken much earlier than usual, but that was impossible since none of the maids had seen her leave her room.

So as he made his way towards his cousin's room, he found it completely justifiable, despite her pleadings, to make sure she was at least okay.

As he stopped in front of his designation, he lifted his hands to knock, but the soft sniffles completely through him off. So he knocked much louder than he intended. "Hinata-sama!" He called out to her. On the third knock the door opened, even more peculiar since she'd always open on the second.

"N-neji-niisan." The person who answered the door was not his cousin. Okay, maybe it was. But with the blotchy red eyes, clammy pale skin, and the blue bags that plagued her face, it was hard to tell.

"Hinata-sama! Wh-What, are you-what happened?" He asked, a bit panicky.

With a pathetic twitch of her lips, she looked up at him. She looked like she was going to collapse. "I-I –cough – am – cough – f-fine." 'Hinata' answered.

"You are nowhere near fine!" She looked absolutely terrible. "What time did you get in last night? I knew I should have come get you at the hospital." He ran a hand through his fine hair in light aggravation.

"R-Really – cough- I am – cough." He gave her an incredulous look. "I-It must be late –sniffle - I need t-to go meet U-Uchiha-san," She tried to make her way past him, but she stumbled a bit, didn't get really far and landed on the taller Hyuga's chest. "S-Sorry…" Her voice was becoming incredibly raspy. She tried pulling herself off him, but failed miserably. Neji shook his head, and grabbed her gently by her shoulders.

"I don't think so Hinata-sama, you need to rest. Your training is cancelled for today, and if I can help it, tomorrow too. You don't have enough strength for that." He eased her back in to her room, and provided a way to the bed. "I will get the maids to come and bring you some soup and tea. Maybe I should call Sakura so you can heal faster?" She shook her head.

"I don't wish to be trouble…and I don't think medical jutsu works f-for this,"

"I see. Alright. I will tell your father you are not feeling well."

"…so c-cold…," She softly stated, her eyes were becoming heavily lidded. Neji let out a sigh, and placed her covers over her.

"I will come back to check on you later." But she was already fast a sleep. He sighed again and walked to the door but before he could leave, he caught sight of a clump hidden behind a waste basket. Normally he'd just over look it, but Hinata never let anything on the floor like that. And the water piling under it only furthered his suspicion. He walked over to the bundle, and realized it was her lavender sweater, shirt, and clothing. They were sopping wet, and as he stepped closer, a rather distasteful smell wafted over his nose. What in the world?

When had she gotten in last night? He made sure to tell the hospital to let her out early. Not only that, but he'd call and they told him she'd already left. The clothing was far too wet to be early last night. Not only that but they had dirt, and tiny pieces of leaves and twigs stuck on them. Of course she had training with that Uchiha, and more than likely she had gotten scraped on the grass floor more than once. But something just didn't add up.

His eyes lifted to her, while she shifted slightly in her heavy slumber. He did not approve of her training with that traitor, but it was his opinion against the Hokage's decision. There must have been a reason for odd pairing, and he highly doubted it was spontaneous. He didn't know what made that blonde woman do something like this, but he really wanted to find out.

* * *

Sasuke glared at nothing in particular in the empty training grounds. He let out an aggravated sigh, and restrained an urge to completely obliterate the wooden post in front of him. She wasn't here.

For the past three days, that little Hyuga had the nerve to skip out on training. A part of him didn't blame her, since he had been rather insensitive, yet his prideful part would not allow himself to feel culpable. It wasn't _his_ fault that she was so weak. If she allowed simple words to sway her and affect her so much, what good was she? She needed to grow a backbone or else this world would eat her alive. He really wanted to just march in to the Hyuga Compound and drag her by the collar to the training grounds, than perhaps beat her up just a _little_ more than usual. It's not that he missed her, or anything, definitely not. He just wasn't going to let her mess up with his chances of freedom by getting in his way because she was so incompetent.

Even though it's already been three days, the trade off in the abandoned warehouse kept playing itself in his head. The silence that breached throughout storehouse after he told her to shut up had been almost unbearable. It was weird since he enjoyed silence, and he had an inkling the Hyuga did too.

After a couple of hours, the rain had ceased and he'd been ready to just bolt out of the putrid smelling depot, yet before he could go, he noticed the Hyuga wasn't moving. She was lying down on the ground. Than he groaned, she was asleep. How did she have the audacity to fall asleep, especially after she forced him in here? He glared at her sleeping form.

He should just leave her there. It wasn't his job. She was the one that got them in to the mess in the first place. Maybe this would teach her a lesson. That she shouldn't come up to strangers in a dark alley, better yet when he tells her to leave him alone to _leave him alone_. However, a small part of him couldn't help but point out that she was just being kind, and without her who knows what would've happened. _It was none of her business anyway._

He felt his glare deepen at the girl's sleeping form, her body was lightly heaving up and down. Why was he having such complicated thoughts about this? He should just leave.

He found himself inching closer to the girl. He couldn't help but take in the curves that the Hyuga possessed. They looked soft, yet incredibly toned. Her breasts weren't exactly small, and the way she breathed made them go up and down. And it didn't help that her clothes were wet and sticking rather closely on her body. Despite many people's thoughts, he was still a teenage boy; he knew an attractive body when he saw one. It was actually quite amusing, so this was what she hid underneath those baggy clothes?

Her long, raven hair was sticking to her pale face. Her lips looked pale, and her eyes were shut rather tight. Despite the situation they were in, her face looked serene, though her lips were pouting and eyebrows scrunched.

No shinobi should be allowed to look so passive, and vulnerable. He wanted to leave. He should leave.

"Hyuga. Wake up." He lightly tapped her shoulder.

Owlish, fair lavender eyes blinked up at him in curiosity and confusion. Shinobi shouldn't be allowed to look this innocent.

"The rain stopped. I'm leaving." He informed her.

"U-Uchiha-s…" He didn't let her finish saying his name; he just stood up and left.

The exasperating sounds of birds singing snapped him out of his reflective reverie. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and lightly growled, when he realized she wasn't going to come, _again_.

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing, and the sun shined with exceptional brightness.

Hinata groaned and turned over on her bed, lifting the blanket over her head to block the happy rays of the sun. Despite normally being a morning person, she was just not up to it, today. She felt horrible. She'd been throwing up, and her whole body ached miserably. All she wanted to do was sleep, and the sun and busy chatter was not helping.

At first, she had thought it was a normal cold, but with all the vomiting and feeling extremities in temperature, they'd find out she had pneumonia. Though it wouldn't last long, and yesterday Sakura had come to heal her of the bug, though she still felt insanely sore.

_I hope Uchiha-san is okay. _She thought unconsciously. She hadn't meant to trap them in that smelly warehouse, but considering the weight of the rain, it seemed like a logical choice at the time. She felt guilty that for the past three days she hasn't been able to train with him. Or at least tell him that she wouldn't be able to make it for while. Though Neji informed her that they already told him about her sickness, she wanted to tell him personally.

She let out a sigh. She really hated being in bed for so long. It left her with nothing to do, and way too much time to think.

"Onee-chan." Hinata lifted the blanket from her head at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hanabi-chan," She felt a smile form on her lips, she hadn't seen her sister the past three days. She had been too contagious, and the council and her father hadn't wanted another main branch member getting sick.

"Are you feeling better?"

Hinata nodded, "Hai, just a little sore. Sakura-san said I should be fine and healthy by tomorrow." She told her.

"That's good, I miss your cooking. The maids can't cook for nothing, and one time Neji tried to make breakfast." Hinata giggled at the thought of Neji in the kitchen. He wasn't good at everything. Hanabi giggled too.

"I'm glad we still have our kitchen." Both Hyuga sisters smiled at each other. Hinata was glad that over the years, her and Hanabi had been able to establish the sister bond that was so strictly denied to them when they were younger. She felt at fault that she was weaker back than, that she could protect her from the damaging ways of the Hyuga. Even she though was late on her duties as an elder sister, she vowed that now she would do anything to make sure her sister has the childhood she deserved. "How was the first part of the chunin exams?" She asked. The younger sister's eyes lit up. The age for the chunin exams was changed by Tsunade because she felt that such things were too damaging psychologically to the young kids. They wanted to breed shinobi, not monsters. So at age fourteen, which was two years younger than her when she first took the exams, she was now permitted to sign up with her team. Though she knew that her sister would have probably passed at age twelve where she had failed.

"It was okay. They tried to trick us in the beginning with a poorly orchestrated genjutsu. And there was the part with Ibiki-san…," She nodded at her sister's telling of the events and the test Ibiki had devised, and she hadn't fallen for it, and her and her team was one out of the seven that passed. Hinata couldn't help but remember her first time at the chunin exams. Even though she had chosen to take the exams to better herself, she had been terrified. Nevertheless sitting next to Naruto had given her all the courage she needed. "…tomorrow our instructor is Anko-san, she's a nut. But I heard we will be going in to the forest of death. Wasn't your team the second team to win in that part?"

The forest of death part was actually the scariest part. There were many skilled shinobi, and not only that but dangerous animals. Her team had been lucky that the leeches were there when they had trapped a team into the leeches' lair, and that they had the scroll they needed. "Yes, but we were just lucky."

Hanabi smiled at her sister, "You know nee-chan, you were much stronger than you think."

Hinata's eyes widened at the comment. "…I…thank you. But, that's not true. I…I couldn't protect you."

The younger girl waved a dismissive hand at her sister's statement. "I could take care of myself."

Hinata smiled at her younger sister, and repressed an urge to cry. "I…I know."

* * *

Tsunade glared at the report in front of her. What the hell? Everything was going completely wrong. _Dammit_.

The two were not training together, anymore. She knew Hinata had been sick, poor girl, but that was_ two_ days ago! Sasuke stopped going to the training grounds, and the Hyuga girl didn't seem to be doing anything about it. Those two idiots were messing _everything_ up.

_Double dammit!_

She let out a sigh. She needed a plan.

"Shizune!"

Her short, dark – haired secretary rushed in, with Tonton in hand. "Yes, Tsunade-sama? Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." Shizune quirked an eyebrow in doubt, eyeing the two-thirds empty bottle of sake on the Hokage's desk. Tsunade seemed to notice the girl's doubt. "I said I'm fine."

"Sorry Hokage-sama," She bowed her head lightly. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, I need you to bring pair 16: Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata, to my office, _now._"

Oh, no.

* * *

Sasuke let out a groan at the knocking that plagued his front door. He really didn't want any visitors, and he was hoping it wasn't any of his teammates wanting to spend the day with him again. He wasn't in the mood for Naruto's deafening voice, Sakura insistent fuss over him, and Kakashi's annoying inquiry about his sex life. Which was weird since, when the hell did he show any signs of ever liking a girl? Once, they bought Sai, his replacement during his 'absence', who looked too much like him, and he had kicked them out immediately. The weirdo had asked if he and Naruto had a romantic relationship and if that's why the blonde had been so adamant about getting him back. He felt his eye twitch at the memory.

If he was honest with himself, there were times, though rare, when he felt a sense of belonging when surrounded by his old team. That nothing ever really changed. But just as quickly as the moment came, it left. He knew that was just some fallacious illusion. He'd let go and killed those bonds years ago, even though they had held it onto it, his were dead, buried, and burned. He wasn't disillusioned by the whole situation. Nothing would ever be the same; he knew that, and they knew that.

The villagers, the council, everyone didn't trust him. And truth be told, he didn't exactly have a pleasant opinion about this village either. The hate and mistrust was more than mutual.

Sasuke opened the door with a snarl, "What the_ hell_ do you want?"

He was met with dark brown hair and lazy features. "It's not really what _I_ want, Uchiha, but you're being summoned to the Hokage tower." Shikamaru told him, his posture was slouched over apathetically, as if he had somewhere else to be. His face remained detached, and undisturbed by the Uchiha's rude outburst.

If he was surprised by the Nara's sudden appearance at his doorstep he didn't show it. "Why?"

The lazy genius shrugged, "I don't know." Sasuke knew he wasn't going to get anything else, so he didn't bother to pry.

Without another word, he closed his door, and along with the lazy jounin they made their way through the village.

Sasuke didn't make it a habit of going into town; he usually would rather avoid it. He hated the stares he received from the people. Though he didn't really let it affect him. Let them stare. What they did with their eyes wasn't any of his business. Some held contempt, wary, anger, curiosity, and…weirdly enough 'love'. He knew it was probably the few of his 'admirers' that just couldn't let their affection for him go. Which he found even more pathetic than the hate glares; at least the latter made _some_ sense.

When they finally arrived at the Hokage's tower, Shikamaru had left him when they were in front of the Hokage's office door, grumbling something about training and Tenten killing him for being late.

He didn't bother knocking, he opened the door, and wasn't surprised that the blonde hokage was glaring at him as if to say "Don't you know how to knock", which he retuned with a stare that said "No." One point for him.

What did surprise him, however, was the person who was already standing in front of the hokage, and when the person turned around it to stare at him with big, lavender eyes, his eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Hyuga." He hadn't meant to acknowledge her, but it just came out instinctively. The said girl blushed profusely, and bowed her head to him.

"U-Uchiha-san." She seemed to ask a question, surprise hinted in her tone. He didn't bother to acknowledge her anymore, and looked to the blonde hokage. He walked up to her desk, and stood next to the girl.

"What do you want?" He asked her, he wanted to leave here as soon as possible. He hadn't gotten over the whole thing, and wanted to just avoid the Hyuga. A childish part of him was still angry that she had stood him up for so long.

"Is that anyway to greet your Hokage, Sasuke?" The blonde asked, snidely. Her upper lip twitched at the raven – haired male's lack of respect. When he didn't answer, she sighed. "Whatever." She rubbed her temple. She would need a lot of sake later, her stash was almost gone.

"H-Hokage-sama, is everything alright?" Hinata asked, worriedly. Sasuke resisted the urge to look at her through his peripheral vision.

"Oh, everything's alright Hinata-chan. Just a little stressed." She answered. Hinata nodded her head in understanding.

"Like I said before, what do you want?" Sasuke was getting sick of her voice.

Tsunade 'tched' at the boy and just sighed. "Didn't you ever learn that patience is a virtue?" Sasuke just glared at the woman in front of him. She rolled her eyes. "I called you to my office, because," She grabbed the folder that was on top of her pile on the desk and handed it towards the two. "I am assigning you two on a three-day reconnaissance mission to the land of snow."

"No."

**A/N: **Cliffy! Sorta…. Not really! But I know this chapter was sort of boring but it was needed for some added background. Not much SasuHina interaction in this one sorry! And I know, why not make the mission to Suna? Because that'd be too easy to make GaaHina interactions, and who wants that? Plus, I need Hinata & Sasuke to interact some more, before I can add my baby Gaara to the equation. I hope they were somewhat in character.

Before people get to, um, annoyed by the lack of political realism in this, its not going to be a too politics driven. I know, I know. I'm lazy. But I didn't really have time for that. Plus, I hate politics. It's annoying. Anyway, I have a question about the chunin exams.

How on earth do you take them a second time if a member of your three man cell has passed it? Like Shikamaru in team 10, how did Choji and Ino go about passing and becoming chunin? And what about Sakura? Naruto wasn't there, and Sasuke was well missing? Don't you need a three man cell? Did they like give her the promotion since Tsunade is the hokage and everything? I can see that but that doesn't explain InoShikaCho. Whatever, more plot holes, Kishi, stop it. Also, I was too lazy ad I'm not entirely sure on the symptoms with pneumonia, and I assume that since Hinata is a shinobi, her's would be a bit shorter than the average people's diagnose.

Grrr, I need to put some team 8 interactions. They are my favorite team They are just so cute, and just ugh. Love'em. Lol.

Sorry for my ranting, I really hope I still have some people who are still interested in this story, and I am not too late with it. So please review! Give me some hope! ^_^


	5. Mission

**A\N: **Dedicated to my lovely friend Rita (_**Heartrita**_ on YT, cheack her out, amazing!) I've been meaning to update, and it was her that made me. I hope its good enough Rita-chan! Also, please pardon spelling & grammar errors. It's summer vacation, I'm a teenager, sue me.

* * *

**Possessiveness**

Mission

* * *

_"In the heartfelt mercy of our God, the dawn from on high will visit us, to shine on those sitting in darkness, in the shadow of death, to guide our feet to the way of peace_."

* * *

Biting the side of her cheek apprehensively, Hinata couldn't help the sense of anxiety that inundated her entire body. She let out a sigh of false relief, while looking up at the purple tinted sky.

Even though she genuinely found solace in silence, this quiet left an extreme strain that flooded down on her, causing every part of her body to tense in trepidation. It wasn't like the contented serenity she felt when sitting with Neji-nii, surveying the gardens with the fresh flowers she planted every spring while drinking jasmine tea, or the understanding hush that always seemed to accompany her and Shino whenever they were together. Despite the birds flying in the sky, stridently singing their songs or the sporadic traveler that kept the forest lively, the tension that rested in the air, made the atmosphere uncomfortable, almost crude.

But maybe it was just in her head.

The sensation that someone was fixedly watching her left her with an unusually perturbed feeling. It was almost as if the person wanted bad things to happen to her. She quickly shook her head of such absurd thoughts. Once again, it was just in her head.

The person she thought was looking at her was a good ten feet in front of her, his taciturn back facing her, ebony locks swaying in the wind while he effortlessly jumped from tree to tree.

She couldn't help but speculate on why Sasuke seemed to dislike her so much.

Had she perpetrated some crime or affronted him in some way she wasn't aware of? Ever since they left the Hokage tower to this very moment, he hadn't uttered a single word to her or made an effort to even look at her.

He'd address Neji when he had come to see her off, but as alpha males it seemed almost impossible not to have some sort of brawl, even though only a few hostile words were spoken between the two. However, even then he did not seem to notice her presence, even though Neji's warnings were about her safety.

It's not like she expected him to be genial and cordial with her, since he obviously wasn't that type of person, but she thought she merited the right to be acknowledged. Not that she _wanted_ to be noticed by everyone _all_ the time, but she spent so much time trying to be seen, to be heard.

This complete privation of notice made her feel as if she were impalpable, as if she didn't even exist. As if she was twelve again.

Even though she grew up being overlooked by people, it was always kind of an accident kind of reply to her; she always dulled to the back. It was somewhat understandable. She never really had any inimitable ability that warranted any interest or a prominent charismatic personality that made people notice her. The only thing was she was that merited some discernment was the label of heiress to the Hyuga clan, but even that had been taken away from her before she had an option to even fight. Even though it did hurt, it was expected, she always wilted into the shadows and watched over, whether she wanted to or not. She had grown used to it. Being in the shadows that is.

But this, this _hurt_. It was as if she didn't matter, her existence wasn't even real. It pained her even more because it seemed to be deliberate.

Maybe she was over thinking the whole thing. He didn't_ owe_ her anything. They weren't friends or anything, right? So why should it matter if he noticed her or not?

Before she could process another thought, the next thing she knew she was falling. She'd miscalculated a branch, and it snapped under her weight. Knowing she wouldn't have time to revert her chakra to attach onto a nearby branch, she closed her eyes firmly, waiting for the harsh impact. The only thought going through her mind was how thankful she was that they were in the forest, the grass would definitely reduce her crash.

Somehow, the fall never came, or she was higher in the trees than she thought.

She opened her eyes at the sound of a disgruntled sigh. Her body was entangled in arms, and she felt light heat radiating from the side of her. She looked up into a pair of dark, brooding, and intensely annoyed eyes. Her own eyes widened when she realized she was looking up at Sasuke, and he was holding her bridal style, not only that but they were so close, not even a sheet of paper could fit between them. She swore she could hear the soft rhythmic beating of his heart, and than couldn't help but wonder if he could hear the thunderous noise her's was making.

" - staring."

She blinked, realizing Sasuke had been talking and she hadn't even heard him. When the gravity of the situation sunk in, it was as if her entire face engulfed in flames, and she almost flew out of Sasuke's arms. Wait. She had been in Sasuke's _arms_!

"I – I – I am s-s-so sorry Uchiha – s – san. P-Please f-forgive m – me! I – I didn't – I didn't -"

"You're clumsy." Was all he said to her, while resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her vehement bowing.

"I – I..."

"We have three hours till the train leaves at the boarder of the land of tea, and we have at least four hours to go. I don't have time for this." He cut her off smoothly.

She looked down nodding in understanding. "I k-know, I am so, so sorry Uchiha-s-san. I wasn't paying attention, I just..."

"I don't care, just stop wasting my time."

"Ah, I'm...,"

"We're going to need to pick up the pace, and sprint for the next hour and a half. Make sure you keep up. I'm not waiting for you." He didn't bother looking at her as he flashed in to the trees.

* * *

"Are you two the shinobi from Konohagakure we requested?" Sasuke handed the shorter, older - looking man the folder Tsunade gave them. The balding man took the folder from the quiet boy, and swiftly checked the files than nodded his head. "I'm Sato Hajime, I'm here to escort you two to the Land of Snow."

"Nice to meet you, Hajime-san. I am Hyuga Hinata, and this is Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata bowed, and than smiled at the homely – looking man. "Please take good care of us."

The man grinned at the docile girl's nature. "No need to be so polite and formal, girl. You can call me Sato. And don't worry we will."

"Ah, hai. Sato-san." She nodded curtly, with a pleasant smile. "Ano...'We'?"

"Yes, there are actually two more guys, Daichi and Ren that came with me, but they went in the town. You guys are actually pretty early, the train doesn't come for another twenty or so minutes. You Konoha ninja work fast." He told her.

"Ah! No, we aren't but, um, thank you!" She blushed, waving her hand in front of her face timidly.

The man simply shook his head. "Hey does your friend talk?" He gestured his chin to Sasuke who hadn't said a word since the arrival.

"Um, he's just a bit...quiet." She commented, unsure of what to say.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sato asked, quirking his eyebrow in query.

If she were eating or drinking, most likely she would have choked. "W-What?!" Her entire face lit up in a tomato colored frenzy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girl's response. Was it possible that someone that shy, could be so dramatic? He adjusted his backpack, and continued to look away, not bothering to pay attention or care.

"Judging by that reaction, I'm assuming it's a no." The man smirked teasingly, and leaned in to whisper to her. "Between you and me, you are way too good for him, anyway."

He had to physically resist the urge to snap his head to look at the duo, or maganekyou sharigan the man in to oblivion. She was _too __good_ for _him_? The girl was the epitome of pathetic, clumsy, and dull as it got. But why did this bother him? It shouldn't. No way in hell did it bother him, in-fact. But that thought didn't stop the throbbing vein that appeared on his temple.

Hinata pushed away, her face absolutely flustered, while frantically waving her hands in endeavor to clear the misguided observation. "N-No! He's a very strong p-person, and helpful. And,"

"No, need to make up excuses for him," Sato laughed.

"When are your friends coming? It's almost been twenty minutes, and I don't see the train."

"Ah, so he speaks," The short man looked back at Sasuke, grinning. "Actually, they are coming right now, and don't worry the train is very punctual. One of the best stations in the land, really."

"Hn."

When the two other escorts arrived, they were as equally as irritating as the old man. Daichi was a blond haired pretty boy who seemed to make it his mission to flirt with Hinata every chance he got, as well as touch her every five damn seconds. He wasn't exaggerating. Ren was no better, he was a dark haired, muscular guy, who was probably the same age as Kakashi, and more than likely held an addiction, but instead of shoddily written erotica it was alcohol, undoubtedly evident by his toxic breath, and bear bottle that never seemed to leave his hand.

The train couldn't come any sooner, but the ride wasn't any better. It was tight seating, and smelled heavily of coal. The seats were too leathery, making far more noise than necessary at the slightest of movement. It was going to take almost six hours to get to Snow Country.

He recalled the one time he, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had a C – rank mission over there that quickly escalated into an S – rank (for some reason Konoha could never properly label it's mission ranks), with a movie star who was essentially a princess, and the 'evil' guy who sought the thrown. It was more or less like out of a really awful fairy tail.

Daichi had taken the seat next to Hinata; he was still fixed like bothersome glue to the girl, who was unbelievably red from the amount of attention. He wanted to relish in how uncomfortable she was, but the large, sake smelling guy couldn't keep his damn mouth shut.

"Don't tell me you have motion – sickness pretty boy. You don't have trains where you're from?" Ren shoved him flippantly, which he assumed was meant to be good-natured but only aggravated him further.

"Ah, they're from Konoha, they use their legs everywhere. All that fancy ninjustu shit, amiright?" Sato answered for him.

"Tch."

"You won't have to ever walk anywhere again, hime." The blonde had Hinata's hands in his, and leaned in, his lips hovering over her own. "If you'll let me, I'll take care of you."

"A-Ano, It's...I'm…," It was annoying how the girl couldn't just push him away, and tell him she wasn't interested, because she clearly wasn't. Or that his approach or 'flirting' was making her uncomfortable. He knew if it was Sakura, he would have had a fissure in his head by now. Was she seriously taking this idiot's feelings into account? What was up with this girl?

"Hyuga. Come. We need to talk," Sasuke stood up from the leather seat, grabbing the girl by her wrists a bit sharply than he intended to, but his irritation didn't have time to think about being lenient.

He stopped at the minute stall section of the train that divided each segment of the train, and swiftly closed the door. The space was much smaller than he thought it'd be.

"Uchiha-san, is something w-wrong?" Hinata asked a bit flustered at the offhanded action. She speculated if he caught sight of something significant that she'd fail to notice, which was not likely since she had activated her byakugan every thirty minutes and hadn't sensed any imminent chakra. But than again, anything was feasible.

"No."

"Oh...," That warranted a look of slight perplexity for the taller male.

"Ano, Uchiha-san, my...wrist."The smaller girl indicated, grimacing a bit given that he had not released his vice grip since he'd grabbed her. He let go of her as if nothing happened, while she just blushed and mechanically rubbed the tender part.

"Why don't you tell him to back off?" He simply questioned. His voice didn't have a hint of curiosity; it was almost more of statement than anything.

"N-Nani? W-Who?" She asked, caught a bit off guard by his bluntness.

"The blond, he keeps touching you and you don't like it. Why don't you tell him that? Unless I'm wrong, and you do like it." He didn't realize how close he was to her, till she looked up a bit shocked, her pallid eyes wide.

Standing this close to her, he came to realize that no her eyes weren't snow white like the rest of her family like he formerly thought, they held a trace of purple, no faint lavender. With her extremely thick, and dark lashes, and already huge owlish eyes, contrasting with her ivory skin it was disturbing how innocent and child-like she looked. Her nose was dainty, and had the faintest upturn. Her face – structure spoke of her regal heritage, but the curves and cheeks were softly arced dismissing her of the hardness people of such power held.

Dear he say it, but she was attractive. Not in the obvious way like Ino or even Sakura, but in this subtle, deeper way.

"E- Eh?! No...I..," A dark blush grazed her cheek, quickly looking down at her feet, as the weight of the question he just asked sunk in.

"Is it because he looks like Naruto?"

Hinata quickly looked up from her feet; it was almost as if her heart stopped. It was as if the whole world stopped in those seconds.

"That's none of your business."

* * *

"I am so glad you two could make it. I've been trying to get skilled watchmen for this project for so long. It's too imperative to leave it to just samurai to watch over, you know? Oh, how rude of me, how was the train ride? Not to uncomfortable I hope." A short, homely man with graying hair smiled genially at the two ninja in front of him. "I hope you enjoy your stay in snow country. I know it's completely the opposite of what you're used to, but it is a beautiful country, it really is. Not much of a shinobi filled place, but it has its upsides."

That merited a nod from the small konoichi. "We don't really get snow in Konoha, so it's really refreshing and everything is gorgeous." She bowed gracefully. "Thank you for allowing us to come here, Yasuda-sama."

"Oh, no that is so formal." He dismissed off her formality with a posh bashfulness of his hand. "Yes, the leader of this country is my brother, but I'm nowhere near as important to be given such formality." He smiled at the girl. "I'm sure you two must be tired,"

"No, it's fine." She told him, nodding her head a bit indicating her vigilance to get to work as soon as possible.

"Nonsense," He voiced in answer to her. "It's late anyway, even if we were to discuss anything right now, it wouldn't stick as much as I'd like it to." He commented lazily going through the file they'd given him, and than looking back up. "I'm not implying you're incompetent, _but_ I do prefer my workers to be of their fullest caliber." Hinata nodded in understanding. "I'll call Sato to come escort you."

The petite girl bowed, smiling in appreciation. "Thank you very much, Yasuda-sama."

* * *

Sato couldn't help but shift awkwardly at the tension that filled the air; it was so thick, it was almost tangible. Every time he looked back, the gentle girl's eyes were cast down at her feet as if in deep thought. When she saw him looking at her she would offer a not so bright smile, almost as if it was painful to do something she always did so naturally.

The boy on the other hand wasn't necessarily a cheerful trooper to start with, but he was typically emotionless, detached, with a bit of annoyance etched concretely on his reticent face, but now he was outright scowling almost seething.

It was a bit unsettling honestly. He wasn't sure what to do with two moody ninja, or what _they_ might do.

Hinata was three feet behind Sasuke, whom was taking long strides as if he got any closer to the girl he might burn.

This was how it was ever since they had their little personal talk on the train. They both got out looking like hell, even more peculiar, was when he had saw Hinata, who came out first, with a look so cold, he didn't think was even possible for such a timid girl like her. It was almost scary. But it went away as soon as Sasuke came out himself, even though she never turned around. The train ride remained a bit more lackluster after that.

"This is it. We honestly thought the ninja were going to be two males, so we only set up a single room, but it's pretty decent – sized. It shouldn't be much of a problem, I'm sure you two can manage. Yeah?"

The dark – eyed male entered the room without so much of a word, in fact he was shoved a bit against the door frame.

Sato glared at the dark - haired males back. "What's his problem?"

"I'm really sorry, Sato-san," The pale – eyed girl, bowed to him. "Thank you for everything." She smiled, but once again even though it wasn't _fake_ per se, it was painfully strained.

He nodded at her. "No problem, it's my job."

"Thank you very much, anyway." She entered the room, and with one more courteous nod, she softly closed the door.

Sato shook his head, and laughed a bit to himself.

He'd have to break the news to Daichi.

There was no way in _hell_ those two weren't dating.

* * *

Before she could say anything, Hinata noticed that Sasuke had already taken the single bedroom and shut the door not necessarily loud, but forcefully.

She let out a dismal sigh, guilt throbbing at the pit of her stomach. She hadn't meant to be so uncouth. That wasn't like her. But for that moment, she just felt so… angry. What gave him the right? He didn't know anything about her. She wasn't like that...She wasn't...

Or maybe he was in fact, _right_. Maybe that's what got her so incensed, the in verity what he said may well be correct, deep down. And, perhaps not as deep as she would have liked it.

She hadn't really thought of Naruto in such a long time, well talked to him, she thought of him more than she'd like to divulge. It was almost as if he had been eluding her. At least that's what she thought; his smile barely reached his eyes when talking to her. And he'd been so…_awkward_ around her, though it'd be challenging to tell without observant eyes.

He just never treated her like everyone else anymore; he was meticulous around her and tip-toed with his choice of words. He treated her as if she would break into a million pieces at any moment. She'd like to think she was content with his distance, that everything would be okay in the long run.

Maybe on some level she did desire that interest, that attention. She wasn't really one whom guys paid much mind to.

Honestly, she didn't know. But she never really let go of her emotions so easily like that before, or feel like that. She _was_ human, she did get sad, happy,_ angry_, and more. But she always tried to never let it hurt others. He didn't warrant such coldness from her. And now he was mad. She'd notice he was either completely ignore her, or was angry at her. And she realized it was constantly her fault.

Was she _that_ bad of a person?

She remembered her fight with Neji in the earliest chunin exams. During almost the end of the match, she told Neji how trapped he was, how he was the one who was truly suffering, and he was mad and afraid because he believed couldn't do anything about it. She'd intended those words to hurt him; she wished for him to feel the hurt she'd felt from his own words before.

And she regretted that.

He had already been suffering so much; she should have extended a hand to him. Try harder to fix the schism between them no matter what. But in that moment, she honestly longed for him to feel the pain she felt.

She really was a bad person.

She took off her jacket, and folded it neatly placing it onto a chair. She made her way to the kitchen wondering if there was anything in the cupboards. To her placid contentment, there was a box of jasmine tea right along with a few other snacks.

She took the tea and placed it on the counter and went to the fridge, which was actually quite full. But it was late, she wasn't at all hungry. The jasmine tea would do fine to ease her unsettled thoughts.

* * *

He wasn't too sure when he fell asleep last night. All he could evoke was red and than black. Could he have just passed out? It took him a good three seconds to recollect everything from yesterday.

Snow Country. Mission. Train. Hyuga.

Truthfully, he didn't know why he was so agitated about the immaterial exchange on the train. The Hyuga was right, he admitted, to some extent it _was_ none of his business, he didn't really care about her perverse infatuations with whomever.

But why was he always in such annoying circumstances with this girl. He was giving her far too much attention for his liking. He never had to do this much work when it came to girls, and he's done far more in regards to her than he's done for his fangirls combined, and frankly that unnerved him a bit.

It didn't matter anyway, and he didn't want to dwell on it more than necessary.

He threw the thick covers from his body, and placed his feet on the cool wooden floor. He looked over at the small charming bureau which held a lamp. Before dismissing it, he noticed a tray containing a cup of tea, warm water, salmon, eggs, potatoes, and small tomatoes. Breakfast. He eyed the plates, unsure of what exactly to do next. He knew it was the Hyuga who did this; there weren't really any maids or servants in this place. But why?

And when? It was six o' clock. Did the girl even sleep?

He wasn't completely sure what to do with it. She could've poisoned it for all he knew. Okay, maybe that was a bit overboard. But frankly, he just didn't understand this girl's actions. Did she have some ulterior objective to her 'thoughtfulness', all girls did in the long run. Maybe he should just leave it there to spite her.

It's not like she was an awful cook or anything, in fact she was pretty capable.

But he knows he hasn't been the paramount example of the best person in the world, a lot of people would have just left him alone, or even hated him, like her entire village did.

Tch.

He decided that it was better to not waste food, especially when his stomach started speaking in tongues. And he was glad she'd listen about the tomatoes. Just a bit, though.

He placed the empty tray back down on top of the bureau; she was the one who put there, anyway.

A small piece of paper fell from the bottom of the tray, he picked it up.

_They had tomatoes. I hope you like it, Uchiha-san. I'm sorry._

* * *

The Snow Country had been one of the only, if not the only, nation that had been truly unaffected by the Shinobi World War. Of course it had sustained some damage, because of refugees and rogue ninjas but on a greater scale, it had remained relatively unscathed.

This was more than likely do from its lack of registered ninja, and its focus on the arts, it was known for its theatre and movies. It'd remained a chiefly overlooked place in the great tribulation just three years ago.

However, just like it had been disregarded by the outside forces, most of the population had remained readily ignorant of the troubles of the remote situation. They had not even questioned the Isolation Act that had been enacted for ten years, even though now, after the War, it was mostly ignored.

This absolute separation and detachment in the world's affair was the primary intention for this mission. With so little adherence from the main villages, it was simple for war criminals who ran away from trial to hide in, or innovative and ambitious 'villains' to plan and start to wreak havoc. It wasn't an obvious place like Amegakure which was crawling with shady people; this place was ideal with its tranquil nature to hide out in. Not to mention its severe lack in an actual military force. The samurai were not exactly equipped to handle capable shinobi.

Unlike what Izanagi Yasuda, the distinguished brother of the current Kage of this country believed, they weren't sent to be bodyguards of the construction or reconstruction of the tower that held some secret and valuable items of some sort, because they belonged to every previous leader and their respective clan and family before them. Obviously an important recreation project like this would warrant unwanted attention from delinquents and others alike. So protection of a high caliber was almost demanded. Even though a great deal of samurai was standing guard, Izanagi wanted back – up, just incase of an adversary his men could not handle.

However, Tsunade had only agreed because it provided an opportunity to scrutinize the country for any concealment of wanted criminals or new ones, or something that warranted an investigation.

Naturally, she had already sent investigation teams all around the place for the past couple months and they hadn't found anything that posed any big threat except for the few bandits and such, it was relatively calm. But Tsunade knew it was far more beneficial to be too careful than too care_less_.

Sasuke had to give it the old broad, it was a completely viable speculation, if he were still a missing – nin this would be the place to settle down or at least plan something.

With his sharigan which could detect any sign of malice ninjustu or genjustu, and than pairing him with the Byakugan which made up for his lack of distance and detail (and due to the annoying seal they so benevolently placed on him) was actually pretty clever. On paper that is. The girl was barely competent (once again he wasn't a damn baby-sitter) and than there was the fact he wasn't sure if cared enough to actually take the job seriously. In all honesty, he just wanted to get out of that intolerable village.

He had planted himself in a large dead tree, which was coated in snow. Deciding it was better to analyze his surroundings from here than having to correspond with the workers below or the Hyuga.

Even though he decided she wasn't someone who should receive so much attention from him, she was a mouse, weak and diminutive; she should barely even be on his radar or even close to it. That didn't seem to be the case. They hadn't even talked once, nor had she even turned to look at him or acknowledge his presence yet he was painfully aware of her's. It left him unnerved.

At this moment, she was idly chatting with Ren who was heartily laughing at something, and Sasuke wondered what could possibly be so funny? It wasn't as if the Hyuga spontaneously became an overnight comedian.

From here, he could see the girl's face turn bright red. The blond that had taken to flirting with her, had stopped, in fact, he was sulking behind the bigger man, though that did not stop him from sparing her woeful stares like some idiot.

Sato came up to the trio and gave Hinata an affable pat on the back, who returned it with a cordial bow. Sato told the two other men something, and they hurriedly left. He turned his direction back to Hinata, and they began conversing companionably, or more he was doing the talking and she was nodding her head like some puppy.

Wasn't this a mission?

She wasn't supposed to be all chummy with her employers, she was a shinobi. Staid, distant was what they were designed to be like. Not trusting and empathetic. Not being convivial with people she would never see again after the three days were over. That's what got you killed. Naruto had that same annoying habit.

Midway into his thoughts, his whole body stiffened when he noticed the considerable change in the atmosphere. It was odd; the wind seemed to stop all on its own. A light reflecting from the sun caught his attention, it was moving quite speedily. And he noticed it was heading in the direction of the Hyuga and Sato. He knew no matter how fast he was the thing was just half a second before him if he attempted to reach the two. He was too far.

Surprisingly, the Hyuga was able to deflect it with a single wave of her palm when she had pulled Sato aside. He'd never seen that move before. The thing ricocheted from her attack and stuck onto a big and flat piece of wood two men had been holding, which they dropped in fear.

She ran up to the weapon, and detached it from the wood quickly and was examining it with her already activated Byakugan. She turned her concentration towards the direction it had come from. And she ran towards it.

That moron.

* * *

Of course he was much faster than her, and was able to catch up in less the five seconds, but where they were going he didn't know. The malice feeling that had drenched the air had subsided, but that didn't mean they had less problems.

He felt the vein in his temple throb in annoyance.

A fucking avalanche was less than two miles away, and it had already covered five miles down the mountain in less than two minutes.

It wasn't the avalanche per se that was the predicament; it was the fact that it was ready to flatten the workers into non-existence. He didn't really give a damn about the workers truth be told, but the Hyuga wasn't budging and she was deep in thought very aware of the problem ahead. They both could easily escape the in coming snow, but the dependent civilians couldn't. And annoyingly enough, she _cared_.

Sasuke let out an inner sigh. It'd be much more trouble than worth if he let all of those people die, and Tsunade wouldn't exactly trust him if she knew why a hundred civilians died on this one reconnaissance mission, and he had already done too much for this one incident to expunge all his hard work, but than again…

He let out another sigh.

"Hyuga, back up." He used one hand to push back the smaller girl who looked up at him in surprise, and the other to form a couple of seals and placed his hands up to his mouth and waited. The avalanche had been a second before wiping them out and he blew. "_Okii no katon no justu_!" In a single breath, a monster ball of fire flew out towards the hurdling snow, almost instantly melting the troubling snow.

When it seemed like it was enough fire, he subsided. He held onto his head, it was throbbing; his vision was a bit blurry. He'd use way too much chakra than he'd like to admit in that one move. The seals they placed on him didn't allow him access to his entire reserves, but he didn't realize they had restrained them this damn much. He'd need to have a word with that damn Hokage.

He felt the Hyuga push his hands from her shoulder, and grabbed it into her own looking up into his eyes worry etched into her face. "Uchiha-san! Are you alright?" It was as if she could sense his fatigue, his weakness. She was probably relishing in his moment of frailty, especially since he'd always made a point of telling her how weak she was.

"I'm fine," He unlatched his hands from her surprisingly warm ones, and didn't bother to look at her.

"Are you sure?" She enquired, as he started to walk away.

There was a low rumbling on the ground, and he caught sight of the part of the avalanche he'd miss; it had actually become one giant snow ball. Fuck. Was he really this weak now?

Before he knew it, Hinata had chased it; it was heading towards a couple of workers who had dumbly fallowed them. She quickly passed it, stopped, and "Rotation!" Chakra emitted from her body, and when the ball came into contact with it, the snowball dissipated, chunks of ice flew everywhere.

* * *

Hinata stopped, and let out a breath of relief. That was a close one, she wasn't entirely sure if she could have executed that move in this foreign ground.

The three men that had been so close to getting injured vehemently thanked her for saving their lives, and she shook her head. "N-No, it was Uchiha-san who stopped the avalanche. But please next time be careful. Please tell everyone that we should finish off for the rest of the day." They nodded, and clumsily ran to the construction site.

Surveying the grounds once more with her dojustu, Hinata promptly stopped when she discerned the collection of chakra that was fallowing Sasuke further down. And he didn't appear to notice. Her eyes widened in worry. She knew he could take care of himself, but that huge jutsu took a lot out of him, she couldn't just…

She sprinted towards their direction, with the help of chakra infused feet, she was in front of the attacker that held up a kunai, however, it wasn't a standard weapon it was translucent just like the thick senbon from before, and she also presumed it to be coated in clear poison too.

Unfortunately, she'd miscalculate the person's speed; he was much faster than she had anticipated, it was almost inhumane, when he sped instantly with no warning. The 'person's' face contorted into a sick grin, his sharp knife – like teeth visible, his lips were ailing purple, and his skin was as white as the snow, but the upper half of his face was shrouded with his white hood.

"Die!" His voice was shrill, sickeningly so.

He was only able to slash an insignificant cut into her arm; something had pulled her back quicker than she could have had moved on her own.

Sasuke was in front of her faster than she could blink, his katana unsheathed as he sliced the man in half.

But the parts vanished.

It was only a shadow clone.

"You freaking idiot." Sasuke didn't have time to say much else, when he went face first into the snow.

"Uchiha-san!"

* * *

"Are you okay, Uchiha-san?" He had only collapsed from a case of severe fatigue because of his low chakra, but he had gotten up a few minutes later, and had instantly detached himself from the Hyuga who had been carrying him. His pride had been hurt enough. But then she had fainted, and he had to carry her back. They had been at the infirmary a few moments ago, but he hated the smell of hospitals and the annoying nurses who wouldn't leave him alone. He'd make sure to discharge as soon as possible.

He crossed his arms around his chest, and glared down at the petite girl who was sitting on the mat. "Shouldn't you be more worried for yourself? You were poisoned."

The girl blushed, and looked down at her wrapped arm. "N-No! It was only a skin-deep cut, so it didn't really get that f-far..." She examined it. She'd been right, the weapon did have poison. Though thankfully, since it'd barely scratched the surface of her muscle and it was cold, the poison had not spread far at all.

"Whatever." He placed himself on the couch, and let out a sigh. Nothing seemed to add up, however. Though he had sensed the man behind him, he wanted the man to believe he had the upper hand, but when Hinata had jumped in-between them his plan had been bust and the stupid girl had bitten off more than he could chew. But weirdly enough it had only been a shadow clone, one he himself couldn't even discern.

The man's kage bunshin was actually far more solid than Naruto's, though he doubted the man had enough chakra or stamina to create as much as the blonde could. Also, why Hinata? It's not like the girl actually looked precarious in anyway.

"A-Ano...Uchiha-san, I'm sorry for getting in your way. I just…," Even though the injury she sustained was minor, she couldn't help but feel a bit incompetent. She couldn't even fully protect him like she should have been able to. She was just promoted jounin for christ's sake!

"It's fine." He actual meant it, too. In all honesty, he was actually surprised by her initiative and how quickly she was able to deflect the attacks. Even though he had to save her in the end, she hadn't been _entirely_ useless. His plan had been faulty from the start anyway.

His opinion on her missing the impulse to kill didn't change, but she did have something separate; it was the determination to defend, or what he liked to call it 'blindly running into a fight for no reason'. Naruto had the related tendency; he'd always put everyone before him, and go head first into defending people he didn't even know. So she wasn't entirely pitiable as a konoichi.

Though, it was just as much as a flaw as it was for making her laudable to wear her hi-ate.

It made you careless.

It got you killed.

"I'm also sorry f-for, before this...I didn't mean to stand you up with training…I had g-gotten sick and…," She fidgeted with the hem of her pants. "I'm really sorry, Uchiha-san. I tried, but..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he'd almost forgotten about that. Almost. But now it made sense, it's not like she had the impudence to just skip out on him (but than again he thought she was just a coward). But wait…

"Why didn't you just make one of your servants come tell me?" He enquired.

She quickly looked up at him. "I-I did! I told Neji-niisan…I...he must've forgotten… Gomennasai."

Forgotten his ass. The damned Hyuga probably did it on purpose. He was definitely on his to-demolish-first-if-he-ever-decides-to-go-crazy again list. Alongside, the moron of a Hokage and the council.

"Hn."

"Uchiha-san...would you like some tea?" Hinata questioned, looking at the direction of the kitchen. "T-They have some jasmine tea, and…,"

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that?"

She looked back at him; her eyes broadened a bit, and looked down timidly. "Ano...it calms me down, and helps me sleep at night."

"All the caffeine doesn't affect you?" She shook her head. "You're weird."

She blushed, "I'm sorry…"

"And why do you always apologize?" He asked, a bit of irritation laced in his voice. "It's annoying." He ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"I'm sorry." She let out before she could stop herself. He shot her a glare, and than sighed.

"Whatever."

"I...I think it's just a habit." She tried to explain.

"It's a weak one." He shot.

"Ah…," The corners of her lips upturned, almost knowingly, into a small smile. "But...it's me. Don't you have something like that, Uchiha-san? "

"No." Was she implying that he was weak?

"I d-didn't mean it like something that makes you w-weak…but a quirk...ano, that's not the right word…," She thoughtfully looked at nothing.

"No."

"Oh."

They sat in silence. She had begun to amuse herself with the hem of her pants, again... "I like the rain." She suddenly said. "It washes things away, and makes everything new again." He couldn't help but comment internally on how satirical that was. "Even sins." He stared at her, was this girl kidding? But he decided he'd play.

"All of them?" He questioned.

And she nodded, a slight smile fixed onto her calm face, almost as if she were dreaming while awake. "Yes."

"Even mine?"

She didn't miss a beat. "Yes."

His eyes widened, but just as quickly they returned to normal. This girl was an idiot, a dim-witted, naive idiot. He abhorred that gaze in her eyes; the hopeful, and 'anything is possible' look. That naivety was going to get her killed, if he didn't do it himself just to show her how immature and puerile she was. Nothing was _ever_ that simple. Nothing. If you wanted something you'd have to give something back. If you sought freedom, you gave up your life. If you w coveted power, strength, you gave up your soul. It was just how this world functioned.

He'd witnessed events she'd never even have in a delusion, the sinister and ugly side of humanity. He's done things that she could never even begin to envision. His sins, his _life_ were not something that unadorned wishing or hell,_ rain_, could just 'wash away'. Foolish, stupid girl.

"Oh, really? Pray tell, how the _rain_ of all things could make them just go away." He wasn't sure if he was angry or not, maybe he was just interested for her answer.

"I think, as long as we help it, it's possible. As long as we don't give up. As long as we just _try_." She said with such earnestness, with so much belief and buoyancy that he just wanted to laugh in her face. And for some reason, he thinks she knew that.

"I'm tired." He stated ascetically, dismissing the entire conversation.

"A-Ah," She smiled at him, understandingly. "Yes, eto...,"

He despised those annoying eyes of her's; it was as if she was seeing right through him. They were too damn _big_.

"What?"

"The couch….um, it's where I-"

"Sleep in the room, I'll take the couch."

She looked at him a bit taken aback but shook her head fervently in concern and rebuff, "N-No! Uchiha-san, its okay. I don't mind the couch. Please take the bed." She told him.

"I want the couch. Sleep on the floor for all I care." In one move, Sasuke was laying down, back facing her, and covered in the large blanket. There was finality in his words, and he wasn't budging.

Hinata stood up from the mat, and eyed him for a few moments uncertain of what to do. She let out a barely perceptible sigh, and went over to the light and turned it off. Making her way to the single bedroom room, she couldn't stop but look at the direction of the couch.

Her eyes dulled softly as she looked at the bulge that was 'sleeping' on the couch. Her lips curved tenderly into a diminutive smile.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san."

**A\N: **_**First & foremost, I need to ask if anyone wants to beta-read this story? Please, I really need someone who is fast AND thorough! PM if you're interested!**_

And secondly… 17 pages! OMG D: I have never done this much, but I thought I owed everyone that much because this is so late, and ugh. I've been busy this summer. But I really wanted to update.

And I did! Does that count for something? I hope everyone enjoyed this. I don't know how to write well anymore, so please bare with this, okay? And omg, some sasuhina. Kinda. Well I think it was cute, right? Kidding, Sasuke ruins all my romantic moments. Jerk. :T I tried to show Hinata more humanely, instead of some perfect, angel-like girl all the time. I mean she is human. She can get angry to, especially if someone just disrespects her like that, right? I do think Hinata is very forgiving and understanding BUT I think she cracks sometimes, just like Sasuke in showing his weak side. I think in the beginning with the Neji vs. Hinata in the chunin exams she was trying to hurt him emotionally, if only just a little. It's not that it makes her a bad person, it makes her human. Caught up in her emotions. Especially since I think she bottles everything up, and sometimes it can just you know explode. It happens to the best of us. We are human. I just hope this characterization doesn't put anyone off. And that people still read this. But if you feel they are outta character please tell me!

I know some of you can probably guess that relationship with Naruto, but I won't spoil just yet. And no, this is not a sasuhinanaru, it's entirely sasuhinagaa. But Naruto is always important, or at least a stepping stone. :P But you won't have to worry about him in the long run.

But omg, guys I am about to be a freaking Senior in high school, and than I am going off to college. Yay? It's so hard picking colleges. I want to go out of state but not to far. I also want to do pharmacy. P: And my grades aren't good enough for an ivy league, but I have a fighting chance for pretty competitive schools, though either Harvard or Brown is my reach, reach schools. Lol. Oh & I got to actually go to Japan, guys. Point blank. IT WAS AMAZING. GO THERE. & not just Tokyo, if you are willing to try new things, go to the other prefectures as well. (: Beautiful place, wonderful people, and amazing ice-cream. Haha.

Um, anyway, thank you for reading! Sorry I ramble A LOT. But I don't deserve my readers. I am the worst. But if you could, it'd mean the world if you guys would review. My sore buttocks ask politely and earnestly. See you hopefully, soon!


End file.
